De mãos dadas
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "– Às vezes, eles apenas estão machucados demais para deixarem o amor os tocar. Só que lá na ONG, como você bem sabe, nós não desistimos de nenhum animal ferido, por mais arredio que ele seja, basta carinho e cuidado para ser recuperado". SasuHina. Colegial. Romance. UA.


**N/A: **O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**De mãos dadas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Estão comendo o mundo pelas beiradas__  
__Roendo tudo, quase não sobra nada__  
__Respirei fundo achando que ainda começava__  
__Um grito no escuro, um encontro sem hora marcada..._

_(Sonho – Nação Zumbi)"_

– Então, você precisa que o jovem ao seu lado faça trabalho comunitário aqui na ONG? – Os olhos carmim de Kurenai focavam-se ora em seu velho amigo ora no garoto ao lado dele. Ela percebia que apenas o grisalho estava olhando-a diretamente, enquanto o moreno fixava sua atenção nos objetos da sala. – Sabe, Kakashi, nós nos conhecemos desde a infância; crescemos juntos e eu tenho muita admiração pela pessoa que você se tornou, mas o trabalho aqui depende de uma questão primordial... – A mulher percebeu que o jovem passou a prestar atenção na conversa, mesmo que sua postura tentasse esconder tal fato. – Comprometimento é essencial para que as coisas aconteçam aqui, principalmente por sermos uma organização que não tem qualquer respaldo governamental!

– Por isso mesmo, Kurenai! Tenho conhecimento do trabalho honroso que vocês desenvolvem aqui, apesar das pessoas imaginarem o contrário. – A diretora percebeu o respeito nas palavras do amigo e sorriu pequeno com isso; e também notou que o homem se remexeu levemente desconfortável e aguardou ele terminar de falar. – Sou responsável legalmente pelo garoto ao meu lado desde seus sete anos e eu sei que apesar dessa cara de poucos amigos, esse jovem tem potencial para ser muito mais do que ele imagina!

Foi impossível para Kurenai reprimir o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto ao ouvir as palavras do amigo, ainda mais quando notou o leve rubor nas bochechas do moreno sentado ao lado do tutor. O carinho que o mais velho nutria pelo jovem era evidente, havendo enorme reciprocidade do mais novo.

Em outro momento, quando o grisalho tinha lhe procurado inicialmente para propor o trabalho voluntário na ONG, Kakashi havia relatado os problemas que vinha enfrentando na criação do Uchiha. Sasuke tinha se tornado um jovem complicado conforme os anos passaram, e isso estava tirando o sossego do advogado.

Havia um enorme esforço do Hatake para criar o garoto da melhor forma, mesmo que, inicialmente, ele tivesse assumido a responsabilidade de tutelar o moreno por obrigação. Há anos o advogado trabalhava para a família Uchiha e após o falecimento dos pais e do irmão do moreno, ele passou a cuidar do garoto e dos bens deixados por seus pais. O tempo trouxe sentimentos para a relação dos dois e o grisalho passou a amar o jovem como se ele realmente fosse seu filho.

Aos poucos a rebeldia tomou conta do moreno e ele passou a integrar uma gangue de arruaceiros em Tóquio. Kakashi percebeu que se permanecesse morando naquele lugar poderia perder completamente o "filho" para aquele mundo degradado e, por isso, quando Sasuke tinha doze anos, eles mudaram para Konoha, na esperança de que uma cidade pequena pudesse refrear o instinto delinquente do Uchiha.

Realmente a mudança trouxe um pouco de paz para a casa deles, porém, nem mesmo pequenas cidades estão livres de elementos corruptores e, novamente, Sasuke meteu-se com pessoas erradas. O jovem acabou se envolvendo em uma tentativa de roubo e foi preso pela polícia da cidade.

Kakashi quase teve uma sincope quando chegou a delegacia e descobriu que o moreno estava metido até o nariz naquele crime. Por ser menor e ter uma ficha "limpa", ele foi condenado a prestar serviço à comunidade em uma ONG local. E o Hatake sabia que não poderia colocá-lo em qualquer lugar, precisa de alguém que o ajudasse a enfiar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Sasuke, já que logo ele iria atingir a maioridade e o grisalho tinha medo dos caminhos que o Uchiha poderia percorrer sem sua tutela.

– Eu acredito em suas palavras, Kakashi! – Respirando fundo, a mulher continuou: – Sasuke poderá cumprir sua pena aqui na instituição. – A diretora sentiu as próprias bochechas queimarem ao notar o sorriso de entusiasmo que lhe foi dado pelo advogado.– Esperem um minuto que eu irei buscar a pessoa que ficará responsável por acompanhar e supervisionar todo o trabalho desse garoto.

Até aquele momento Sasuke apenas tinha ouvido toda a conversa dos mais velhos. Ele achava aquela história toda uma bobagem inexplicável. O moreno tinha servido apenas como bode expiatório dos amigos de gangue, já que ele era menor e todos os outros eram maiores com problemas na justiça, sendo assim, como iniciação definitiva, resolveu assumir a maior parte do delito.

Agora ele estava ali, sendo obrigado a cumprir aquela maldita condenação, caso não fizesse isso, teria que ficar preso em uma instituição para menores infratores. Porém, ter uma pessoa supervisionando era demais para o orgulho do garoto e foi impossível para ele não protestar:

– Isso só pode ser uma piada, não é? Não preciso de ninguém cuidando dos meus passos dentro desse lugar!

Kurenai parou imediatamente o caminho que percorria ao ouvir as palavras do moreno. Suspirou contrariada, pois já tinha ouvido falar das peripécias do Uchiha e sabia que poderia estar se metendo em uma furada ao autorizar sua entrada na ONG, mas ela também tinha consciência de que não poderia negar um favor para alguém que lhe era tão querido e que precisava de sua ajuda naquele momento.

A diretora deu meia volta e caminhou até os dois. Parou ao lado Sasuke e duramente o repreendeu. Iria mostrar que dentro da ONG ela era a maior autoridade e ele lhe devia, ao menos, um mínimo de respeito.

– Não importa o que você acha que é correto aqui dentro, Sasuke. – Os olhos carmim perceberam o espanto imediato do jovem. Pausadamente, terminou de falar: – Eu sou a diretora desse lugar e aqui você irá seguir as regras, queira ou não!

O advogado suspirou resignado ao perceber que o moreno tentava impor sua vontade na sala, talvez ele tivesse subestimado o trabalho de um tutor. Suspirou derrotado ao perceber que o garoto nem tentou pedir desculpas para mulher.

Antes que as coisas piorassem, Kurenai saiu da sala para buscar a supervisora do Uchiha. Iria instruir muito bem a responsável por cuidar do trabalho do jovem, já que, pelo jeito, ele seria osso duro de roer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata gargalhou quando sentiu as pequeninas línguas lambendo suas pernas. Os filhotes pulavam em volta da garota enquanto ela tentava, sem muito sucesso, limpar o canil sem se sujar ou molhar.

Ela entendia os motivos dos animais estarem tão alegres. O dia estava excepcionalmente quente em Konoha e, além disso, eles eram filhotes amáveis que gostavam da companhia humana. E bem por isso eles estavam tão elétricos, já que ela decidiu lavar o canil com água corrente – um prato cheio para que cães fizessem a festa.

Se havia uma certeza na vida de Hinata era que ela amava o trabalho voluntário que fazia ali na ONG. Não havia nada mais sagrado para ela que poder estar ali todos os dias dando amor aos cães abandonados; principalmente depois de saber, por seu pai e pela diretora, que sua mãe idealizou aquele lugar junto com a amiga Yuuhi.

Essa era outra ligação que elas tinham, além da aparência, da gentileza e do coração único. Mesmo que algumas pessoas não acreditassem em anjos da guarda, a morena tinha certeza que sua mãe guiou seus caminhos até ali; que, do outro lado da vida, ela cuidava de si e lhe conhecia tanto que sabia que Hinata apenas se sentiria realizada se pudesse doar sua vida aos outros.

– Totoro! Não faça isso criança. – Os olhos perolados estavam cerrados em uma tentativa de demonstrar o seu descontentamento pela atitude do animal. Internamente, a garota tentava não rir, pois era realmente engraçado ver o pequeno e roliço cão preto tentar monopolizar o pote de ração. – Está na hora de todos vocês comerem! Pode parar, criança.

A morena pegou o filhote no colo e começou a apertá-lo e amassá-lo, essa era sua técnica para deixar que os demais comessem sem que o cão ficasse chateado. Em contrapartida, o pequenino lambia todo seu rosto, principalmente as bochechas e nariz.

Hinata despendia tanta atenção no cuidado com os cães que nem notou quando a diretora da ONG chegou ao canil. Só percebeu que havia outra pessoa ali quando os pequeninos correram para o portão e começaram a ganir felizes por verem Kurenai.

– Alguém está realmente obstinado em se tornar o cachorro mais roliço dessa ONG, não é mesmo, Totoro?! Olha o tamanho dessa pança! – Hinata riu da afirmação da diretora. Caminhou até o portão e esperou que a mulher falasse. – Eu preciso de sua ajuda para supervisionar um novo voluntário, minha querida. Você pode ir comigo até a sala da diretoria agora?

– Claro, diretora! – A jovem abaixou para fazer um carinho de despedida nos filhotes. Voltou a rir quando sentiu os "lambeijos" dos pequeninos em suas mãos e braços. – Posso levar o Totoro comigo? Ele anda monopolizando o pote de ração e os outros começaram a comer agora...

A diretora gargalhou depois de ouvir as palavras da garota. Logo depois, sorriu ternamente para a jovem. Hinata era sua melhor voluntária! Havia tanta paixão e carinho em suas atitudes, e bem por isso ela decidiu que deixaria que a morena cuidasse do rebelde Uchiha.

Para Kurenai não existia um coração que a Hyuuga não conseguisse tocar. Se Hinata não fosse capaz de enfiar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Sasuke, ninguém seria capaz de tal fato. Claro que seria um trabalho árduo, mas ela conhecia o potencial da jovem e acreditava que ela conseguiria dobrar aquele pau que tinha nascido torto.

– Minha querida, de antemão, te aviso que talvez seja um pouco complicado no começo... Veja bem, o garoto está aqui para cumprir uma obrigação. – A mulher notou os olhos claros fixados em sua figura enquanto elas caminhavam até a diretoria. Depois de suspirar, terminou de falar: – Então, diferente de você que ama esse lugar, ele vai vir por ter que vir. Espero que a convivência ao seu lado seja capaz de mudar isso, que talvez ele aprenda a amar o próximo tanto quanto você, Hinata.

O pequeno cão latiu duas vezes como se confirmasse as palavras da diretora. Kurenai afagou a cabeça dele e sorriu ao notar as bochechas vermelhas da Hyuuga. Ela sempre tinha essa reação quando era elogiada.

– Farei o meu melhor, diretora! – A morena forçou um sorriso confiante para a mulher ao seu lado. – Irei mostrar a ele o quanto é maravilhoso estar ao lado dos seres mais puros que existem no mundo!

Logo elas entraram na sala e o sorriso da jovem morreu ao notar quem era o garoto que ela teria que supervisionar.

Hinata conhecia Uchiha Sasuke. Sabia da sua fama de garoto problema e não tinha muita vontade de chegar perto dele, ainda mais depois de vê-lo implicando com os estudantes mais novos e viver competindo com Naruto.

Aquele jovem era o maior problema da escola nos últimos tempos, tanto que ele estava a um passo de ser expulso. Ela não entendia o motivo das garotas darem tanta bola para ele e quererem namorá-lo, sendo que ele só aprontava e não tinha respeito algum pelos outros.

Realmente, ela estava bem enrascada! Ainda mais ao notar o olhar de desdém que o moreno lhe voltou. Totoro escondeu-se em seus braços ao ser observado pelo Uchiha. Hinata só foi capaz de suspirar derrotada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes já havia respirado fundo naquele dia. Desde o momento em que começou a supervisionar o trabalho do Uchiha seu nível de estresse tinha se multiplicado.

Ela realmente não entendeu o motivo dele estar ali, se não existia qualquer interesse genuíno do garoto em prestar o serviço comunitário. A diretora apenas havia lhe dito que era uma obrigação a ser cumprida, porém, o motivo real que o obrigava não foi revelado à jovem.

A Hyuuga apenas esperava que esse trabalho nada voluntário acabasse logo, para que ela, da forma mais egoísta possível, continuasse com o que sempre fazia sem ser importunada. Odiava problemas e iria evitá-los até o fim de sua vida, principalmente por sua natureza pacata e gentil.

Se Sasuke estava descontente em tê-la como supervisora, ele poderia ter certeza que era recíproco, já que ela, realmente, não queria estar atrelada ao moreno, em nenhum sentido de sua vida. Caso ela pudesse escolher uma única pessoa para estar ao seu lado ali, o Uchiha poderia ter certeza que ele jamais seria sua escolha.

– Por favor, Uchiha-san, tenha mais cuidado com os animais! – Os olhos perolados repreenderam o outro. Sasuke se recusava a ouvi-la e isso estava tirando a jovem do sério. – Eles estão aqui para serem socializados e tratá-los dessa forma não irá ajudar em nada.

Foi impossível para ela segurar o chiado de descontentamento ao vê-lo, mais uma vez, ignorando suas palavras e continuando a limpar o canil sem qualquer cuidado com os filhotes a sua volta.

Talvez a morena tenha escolhido errado o serviço inicial, mas ela acreditou que os pequenos animais poderiam encantar o Uchiha. Lendo engano, um coração de pedra jamais poderia ser tocado, nem mesmo pelos seres mais puros.

– Deixa que eu faço isso! Vá buscar mais ração para eles, lá no depósito! – A jovem interferiu um segundo antes dele traumatizar ainda mais os filhotes. Quem sabe o melhor fosse deixá-lo fora dos canis, apenas trabalhando como apoio em seu serviço. – Traga o balde de ração para filhotes, por favor!

Hinata se obrigou a manter o olhar duro quando o moreno a fitou, ainda que ele a olhasse com desprezo. Ela poderia ser generosa e gentil com todos a sua volta, porém, pelo visto, isso não iria adiantar com aquele garoto. Se era isso que ele precisava para pelo menos ser responsável com os animais, ela iria o obrigar a isto.

Ainda que ele tenha ficado alguns segundos apenas olhando para ela, a jovem notou que o garoto a obedeceu, já que viu quando o outro caminhou até o depósito de rações.

Irritada, a morena soprou a própria franja. Céus! Quando ela havia decido ao inferno mesmo?!

A Hyuuga só percebeu que o Uchiha não tinha voltado quando terminou de limpar o canil e ouviu os filhotinhos reclamando de fome. Se suas contas estivessem certas, ele tinha sumido há, pelo menos, meia hora. Ela massageou as têmporas, ainda mais irritada.

Nunca tinha desejado tanto sumir da terra como naquele dia. Perguntava-se como alguém poderia ser tão irresponsável e individualista?!

Bufando, a jovem caminhou até o depósito. Ao chegar ao local pode ouvir a discussão entre os dois garotos.

– Você é muito folgado, cara! Qual é?! Vai deixar a Hinata terminando o trabalho sozinha? – Hinata conhecia aquela voz, bem como o tom aborrecido. Mesmo sem querer, sorriu agradecida por estar sendo defendida pelo amigo. Permaneceu escondida atrás da porta. – Para de ser tão egoísta, Uchiha.

– Cala boca, Inuzuka! Ela tinha era que me agradecer por não estar aprontando nada nesse lugar! – A morena sentiu a desconsideração nas palavras do Uchiha. – Agora leva a ração daquelas pestes caninas para a Hyuuga, enquanto eu vou permanecer aqui jogando no celular até dar a hora de ir embora.

As bochechas femininas encheram-se de ar. Hinata contou até dez para não entrar naquele depósito para brigar com o Uchiha. Ela nunca foi de brigar, sempre resolveu seus problemas por meio da conversa, mas perdia todo o foco ao lado do moreno. Sasuke tinha o dom de acabar com seus nervos sem precisar fazer muito.

– Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Eu vou é meter é um belo soco na sua cara, seu bosta!

Antes que os dois se engalfinhassem a morena entrou no depósito, já que ela jamais se perdoaria se Kiba se machucasse por culpa do irresponsável do Uchiha. Quando a jovem entrou pode ver que os dois seguravam-se pelo colarinho das camisetas e estavam prestes a deferir socos um no outro.

– Chega! Vocês dois podem parar com isso. – Hinata olhava assustada para os garotos. Ela viu quando Kiba relutou em largar Sasuke, porém, a contragosto, o garoto ouviu as palavras da amiga. O Uchiha permaneceu olhando com indiferença para ambos. – Kiba-kun, você poderia, por favor, levar a ração para o canil que eu acabei de limpar? Eu preciso falar com o Uchiha-san...

– Hinata! – A jovem notou o tom contrariado do amigo. Suspirou cansada e permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o Inuzuka acabava de falar. – Pode deixar que eu te ajudo, não precisamos desse Uchiha-babaca ao nosso lado!

Mesmo que ela quisesse acompanhá-lo, sabia que devia cumprir com sua obrigação. Ela havia prometido para Kurenai que iria tentar ajudar o novo voluntário, ainda que ele fosse Uchiha Sasuke, o sem coração. Se tinha algo que ela havia aprendido com a vida até ali era que pessoas eram capazes de mudar ou, talvez, se amoldar ao habitat e ela iria obrigá-lo a isso.

– Por favor, Kiba-kun! – Caminhou até o amigo, tocou-o nos ombros e sorriu sincera. Calmamente, continuou: – Você vai me ajudar muito se der ração para aqueles filhotes famintos.

Hinata acompanhou com olhar enquanto o amigo, feridamente vencido, pegava o balde de ração; também viu quando o Inuzuka trombou "acidentalmente" com o outro e saiu do depósito.

Respirando fundo a jovem voltou sua atenção ao moreno. Cerrou os olhos e caminhou decidida até ele. Percebeu a postura altiva que Sasuke mantinha e isso não a intimidou. Hinata sabia que tinha uma voz melodiosa, que agia com gentileza e passividade, mas isso não fazia dela menos que os outros. Os anos tinham lhe mostrado que seus traços suaves não apagavam o fogo da juventude que queimava em seu coração.

Parou a dois passos do garoto. O Uchiha era alguns bons centímetros maior que ela, o que a obrigou a olhar para cima enquanto falava com ele. Tocou no peito com o indicador e realmente séria afirmou:

– Essa vai ser a primeira e única vez que irei falar isso. – As pérolas digladiavam com os olhos negros; a tensão entre os dois era evidente. – Ou você faz esse trabalho direito ou vai embora, Uchiha-san! Eu não sou babá de garoto mimado e aqui as coisas andam corretamente. – Ela percebeu que ele iria interrompê-la e o calou com o dedo. – Não me importa quem você é fora dessas portas, aqui eu sou sua supervisora e você me obedece, caso contrário, não irei preencher sua ficha de atividades e você não irá cumprir qualquer obrigação!

A morena escondeu rapidamente o susto ao notar os olhos negros dilatarem-se surpresos. Sorriu vitoriosa quando ele permaneceu apenas quieto.

– Agora, vá para casa e pense nas minhas palavras! – O sorriso da Hyuuga aumentou ao perceber que o outro, agora, estava surpreso com sua atitude. As pessoas imaginavam que ela não era alguém que merecia respeito e a morena adorava mostrar o contrário. – Se voltar amanhã, será para fazer o trabalho voluntário como deve ser. Até mais, Uchiha-san.

Hinata não deu tempo para que o jovem a respondesse, apenas deu-lhe as costas e caminhou até o próximo canil a ser limpo.

Seu coração trotava enlouquecido no peito. Agradecia mentalmente pelos anos que viveu ao lado de Neji e de sua soberba. Caso não tivesse sido lapidada pelos conflitos com o primo, jamais teria capacidade de lidar com Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quando Sasuke pousou os olhos na figura da Hyuuga automaticamente sentiu-se incomodado. Havia se passado uma semana desde aquela fatídica conversa e o moreno deixou de ir à ONG, mesmo contra a vontade de Kakashi e sabendo dos problemas que poderia enfrentar. Ele não tinha sido capaz de digerir as palavras dela e, bem por isso, evitou qualquer contato com ela no colégio.

Estavam todos no intervalo das aulas e Hinata, acompanhada de Kiba e Shino e como uma boa integrante do grêmio, buscava alunos para auxiliá-la na organização do baile de natal. Ainda faltavam meses para que a festa de final de ano acontecesse, porém, o trabalho era tanto que tudo precisava ser organizado o quanto antes.

As pérolas encontraram os olhos negros e o Uchiha pode ver a decepção desenhada ali; e, mesmo sem querer, o seu incômodo aumentou. Não havia motivos para ele tentar agradar a nerd perfeitinha, então, por qual razão ele se sentia tão mal?

O garoto acompanhou com o olhar enquanto a jovem caminhava entre os demais estudantes questionando-os quanto ao seu interesse em auxiliá-la, também notou que muitos evitavam até mesmo olhá-la diretamente, dispensando-a o quanto antes.

Sasuke sabia que Hinata era considerada uma das páreas do colégio, além de ser uma nerd, a jovem participava do grêmio estudantil, de trabalhos voluntários, era aplicada nas aulas e integrava o clube de matemática aplicada. Ou seja, ela era tudo que os demais adolescentes evitavam ser, sendo, na maioria das vezes, alvo de piadas e maus tratos.

O Uchiha sabia, por ouvir dos outros, que alguns dos adolescentes estudavam naquele colégio desde a infância e, apesar de Konoha não ser uma cidade grande, muitas famílias tinham se mudado para lá nos últimos anos, o que trouxe novos estudantes e pessoas que não conheciam a benevolência e gentileza da Hyuuga.

Desde quando ele entrou na escola, anos atrás, escutou falar da morena. Naruto era um fiel seguidor de Hinata, adorava exaltar a personalidade única que ela supostamente teria e o fato de ser tão amável com os demais, mesmo que o idiota loiro nunca tivesse percebido o interesse dela nele.

No começo, antes de Sasuke se meter com a Akatsuki, ele e Naruto tinham se ligado automaticamente. Viviam uma amizade de rivalidade sem fim e, por algum tempo, o Uchiha considerou o Uzumaki como seu único amigo verdadeiro em anos. Porém, se misturar com os desajustados do colégio os afastou e agora o moreno vivia sozinho pelos corredores, já que os mais velhos tinham se formado há três anos e ele tinha se afastado dos antigos amigos.

Sasuke sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao ver os olhos perolados fitarem o Uzumaki com adoração. A maioria dos jovens já tinha percebido o amor que Hinata nutria por Naruto, alguns até tentaram dar dicas para o capitão do time de futebol americano, mas o loiro jamais entendeu realmente a dimensão do sentimento da Hyuuga.

Bufando irritado, o jovem caminhou até a roda de adolescentes, sendo recepcionado de forma esfuziante pelo Uzumaki e pela Haruno, enquanto os demais apenas lhe direcionaram a palavra cordialmente.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kiba puxou Hinata para que eles fossem embora.

– Tá com medo do que, cão pulguento? – As palavras gélidas do Uchiha pegaram todos de surpresa, já que os demais não imaginavam que o moreno conhecesse os integrantes do grêmio. Sorrindo de canto, continuou: – Vocês não perceberam que todos não têm qualquer interesse em participar desse baile ridículo? Só comparecem por obrigação e por valer nota, parem de querer organizar essa porcaria!

O Uchiha pode ver os olhos perolados se arregalarem surpresos e, diferentemente do que ele imaginou, isso só o aborreceu ainda mais. Que merda estava acontecendo com ele?

Antes de ser obrigado a ir à ONG não prestava atenção na Hyuuga, apesar dos anos de catequese sem fim do Uzumaki. Porém, depois de ver a dedicação dela para com aquele lugar e de ter ouvido o que lhe foi dito, Sasuke passou a prestar atenção em Hinata. E, Meu Deus, como ela era gentil e bondosa em demasia, chegando ao ponto de encher o saco! Ninguém poderia ser tão bom assim, ainda mais depois de perder a mãe para uma doença grave e o primo e o tio em um acidente de avião.

Ela tinha tudo para ser tão revoltada quanto ele com a vida e, mesmo assim, Hinata escolheu a gratidão. Talvez fosse isso, a Hyuuga era tudo o que ele nunca iria almejar ser.

– Qual é a sua, Teme! Hinata-chan e os meninos do grêmio apenas estão fazendo o seu trabalho. – O moreno voltou sua atenção para o loiro quando ouviu a recriminação do Uzumaki. Sasuke sorriu com escárnio para o capitão do time ao sentir a mão direita de Naruto segurar seu braço para lhe chamar a atenção. – Peça desculpas para eles, agora!

– Acho que você nunca me conheceu de verdade, Naruto. – Com brusquidão, o garoto puxou seu braço do contato do outro e virou para fitar os olhos azuis do amigo. Desculpa não era uma palavra que estava presente no dicionário do Uchiha e ele se orgulhava disso. – Eu jamais pediria desculpas por apenas falar a verdade, Dobe!

– Sasuke-kun, Naruto está certo! Não há motivos para você ser tão grosso com eles! – Foi impossível para o moreno conter a risada cínica ao ouvir as palavras da rosada. E aqueles dois se consideravam seus melhores amigos, só poderia ser uma piada de mau gosto.

– Vocês dois são tão idiotas quanto eles! – Voltando sua atenção para os integrantes do grêmio, ácido, o Uchiha terminou de falar: – Talvez esses babacas sejam o grupo que vocês estejam procurando para auxiliá-los. Idiotas sempre se ajudam!

Sasuke sorriu de canto ao notar a reação dos demais jovens, já que Kiba e Naruto tentavam a todo custo ir em sua direção, Sakura suspirando vencida tentava conter os ânimos dos mais exaltados com o auxílio de Shino. Ele estava indo embora quando mirou a Hyuuga.

Hinata já não o olhava assustada. Na verdade, os olhos perolados o fitavam com piedade e aquilo foi demais para o moreno.

Caminhou até a morena e, visivelmente irritado, sentenciou:

– Nunca mais me olhe dessa forma, Hyuuga! – Os orbes negros faiscavam, enquanto Hinata apenas lhe sorriu compadecida. – Qual é o seu problema, nerd perfeitinha?!

– Nenhum! – O garoto aguardou a morena continuar depois dela respirar profundamente: – Nem todo cão que ladra morde, Uchiha-san. – Sasuke tinha certeza que a olhava confuso. Deu dois passos em direção à Hyuuga e notou que ela permanecia calma, sem mover um músculo sequer. – Às vezes, eles apenas estão machucados demais para deixarem o amor os tocar. Só que lá na ONG, como você bem sabe, nós não desistimos de nenhum animal ferido, por mais arredio que ele seja, basta carinho e cuidado para ser recuperado.

– Eu não sou uma daqueles bichos sarnentos que vocês cuidam, Hyuuga! Não há nada a ser curado em mim.

Aquela maldita nerd perfeitinha achava que entendia de tudo? Só por ter cuidado de alguns cães machucados! Quem ela pensava que era?! Ele jamais iria precisar do cuidado de outras pessoas, não depois de ter sofrido tanto por ter perdido os pais e o irmão. O amor foi apagado de sua existência e jamais iria entrar novamente.

– E eu sei que não é, mas realmente não existe nenhuma dor que te aflige, Uchiha-san?!

Estagnado e completamente atingido pelas palavras da Hyuuga, Sasuke não conseguiu permanecer na presença dela. Hinata estava penetrando sua mente sem muito esforço e isso era demais para o Uchiha. Irritado, ele sumiu do refeitório. A única certeza que o moreno tinha, era de que aquelas palavras iriam persegui-lo por tempos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

O grisalho sorriu triste ao notar que iria tomar café sozinho naquela manhã, sabia o motivo de estar só e isso lhe angustiou. Kakashi acreditava que um dia eles conseguiriam comemorar o aniversário do mais novo, ainda que de forma recatada. Suspirou vencido e terminou seu café; há alguns anos tinha aceitado a decisão do Uchiha de se isolar no dia 23 de julho.

O Hatake via muito de si no garoto, tanto que às vezes se assustava com tamanha semelhança. Ele também tinha perdido os pais cedo, porém, diferente de Sasuke, residiu em um orfanato até a maioridade e, depois de se mudar para um albergue, trabalhou muito para concluir sua graduação e ter um futuro decente.

Logo depois de formado, Kakashi foi contratado como advogado júnior no escritório que representava os interesses de grandes famílias do Japão. O tempo passou e ele caiu nas graças de Uchiha Fugaku, tornando-se o braço direito do patriarca da família, tanto que deixou de trabalhar no escritório e passou a representar apenas os interesses dos Uchihas.

Assumir a tutela e criação do Uchiha mais novo tinha sido um grande desafio imposto pela vida. O grisalho jamais se imaginou naquela situação, mesmo após assinar o contrato onde aceitava tornar-se tutor dos filhos de Fugaku no caso de falecimento do patriarca. Ele acreditava que aquilo era apenas uma atitude extrema de um pai protetor, e bem por isso aceitou as condições impostas pelo seu chefe.

Agora ele estava ali, envolto em decisões que interferiam tanto em sua vida como na vida de Sasuke. Foi obrigado a aprender a ser um pai na marra e, por muitas vezes, duvidou de sua capacidade. Nos últimos anos, depois do moreno enveredar por caminhos escusos, o Hatake teve certeza de que nunca seria capaz de consertar suas decisões equivocadas, a responsabilidade de ser um tutor lhe afligia constantemente.

Caminhou lentamente até o escritório, especialmente aquele 23 de julho era diferente dos demais aniversários do jovem. Uma missão tinha lhe sido dada há anos atrás pelo irmão mais velho de Sasuke e hoje era o dia de cumpri-la.

Com o coração dolorido ele retirou a pequena caixa de madeira da última gaveta da escrivaninha. Levou-a com todo cuidado até seu destinatário e, reticente, entrou sem bater na porta daquela vez.

Sabia que Sasuke não iria autorizar sua entrada, justamente pelo mais novo imaginar que o tutor iria chamá-lo para ir à aula. Viu quando os olhos negros do moreno pousaram sobre sua figura, às sobrancelhas estavam unidas e os lábios finos apertavam-se; a reprovação pela conduta do Hatake era evidente.

Kakashi caminhou até o garoto, o qual permanecia deitado em sua cama. Sentou-se na ponta do móvel e respirou fundo. Percebeu quando o jovem virou para a parede e lhe deu as costas, atitude corriqueira do mais novo nos últimos tempos.

– Eu já entendi que esse dia não é nenhum pouco feliz para você, Sasuke. – Não houve resposta do Uchiha. Abaixando o tom, o grisalho continuou. – Mas estou aqui para entregar um presente que me foi dado, anos atrás, por seu irmão... – O homem foi obrigado a parar de falar ao ver o pulo que o garoto deu ao ouvir a menção sobre o irmão. Sorriu triste para o mais novo, enquanto ele sentava-se na cama. – Eu prometi a Itachi que esperaria o seu aniversário de dezesseis anos para lhe dar essa caixa. – Kakashi estendeu o objeto até o outro e antes de soltá-lo concluiu: – Algumas perguntas que você sempre me fez serão respondidas hoje. Espero que isso seja a última peça para que você aceite ser quem realmente é, garoto problema.

O grisalho afagou os cabelos pretos do Uchiha. O sorriso triste permanecia desenhado em seus lábios. Derrotado deixou que o garoto sozinho entendesse parte de sua história.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bastou o barulho da porta fechando para que Sasuke focasse completamente sua atenção no objeto em suas mãos.

A caixa de madeira escura tinha o símbolo da família, um leque japonês nas cores branca e vermelha, pintado em sua superfície; era evidente que o leque tinha sido desenhado e pintado pelo irmão e a caixa também construída por ele, já que Itachi adorava trabalhos manuais.

Com cuidado ele abriu o pequeno fecho e sorriu discreto ao ver os itens que estavam dispostos ali dentro. Havia uma foto dos dois, onde Sasuke estava sobre os ombros do mais velho; uma miniatura de Katana de aço que o mais novo sabia ser uma das obras manuais que Itachi mais tinha orgulho de ter produzido; o jogo de memória de pegadas de gatos que os dois jogavam na infância; o dente do javali de estimação do mais velho; e uma carta.

Todos aqueles itens tinham um significado na vida dos dois. O moreno sentiu o coração apertar ao tocar calmamente cada pequena lembrança física de seu irmão. Ele sentia falta da família, todos os dias, porém, a dor era muito maior quando se tratava de Itachi; principalmente pelo fato dele ter ido viajar brigado com o mais novo.

A briga entre eles, justamente naquele dia, era algo que Sasuke jamais aceitava, era dilacerante saber que o mais velho morreu achando que não era amado pelo mais novo. O Uchiha se culpava por ter dito que o odiava, sendo que Itachi era seu exemplo de vida, a pessoa que ele mais amava e respeitava, seu precioso _Nii-san_.

Cuidadosamente abriu a carta e sorriu triste ao reconhecer a letra do irmão. Respirou fundo e começou a ler.

"_Otouto! _

_Eu sempre irei sentir a sua falta, não importa o tempo que passe. _

_Preciso que você saiba que é meu maior amor. Ser seu irmão é uma honra e eu jamais escolheria outro para ficar no seu lugar._

_Me perdoe por não poder viver mais ao seu lado, juro que tentei viver o máximo que podia com você, mas não fui capaz de mais. A vida nos pregou uma grande peça e eu, covardemente, não consegui te contar a verdade pessoalmente._

_Você não tem culpa alguma de qualquer uma das nossas brigas, elas sempre foram testes para eu saber se você era forte o bastante para viver sem a minha proteção. E veja só, você é muito mais forte do que imagina._

_Vamos viajar até Osaka atrás de um suposto novo tratamento médico, eu quero acreditar que talvez exista uma cura._

_Senão existir, saiba que eu não tenho muito tempo, esse maldito câncer irá me levar e só lhe restará nossas lembranças. Deixei os meus mais preciosos pertences com vocês, Otouto, pois quero que sinta todo o meu amor._

_Sasuke, não se perca! Seja você sempre._

_Eu sei que nosso Pai lhe diz coisas absurdas, mas tenha certeza, ele te ama muito também. _

_Saiba que eu, seu Nii-san, tenho muito orgulho de quem você é. _

_Viva corretamente, com honra, respeito e orgulho. Tenha muitos amigos, crie laços e deixe o amor penetrar o seu coração._

_Acima de tudo, nunca esqueça, eu amo você!_

_p.s: agora, toque na sua testa como eu sempre faço!_

_Ass. Uchiha Itachi"_.

O moreno só percebeu que chorava ao notar que a carta estava completamente molhada por suas lágrimas. Sasuke se lembrava que a última vez que tinha chorado daquela forma foi no enterro de seus pais e irmão.

Eles retornavam de uma viagem a Osaka quando o carro onde estavam se envolveu em um acidente de trânsito, o mais novo, até então, não sabia o motivo da viagem. Nunca imaginou que Itachi pudesse estar tão doente, sua família não tinha lhe contado nada.

Lembrava-se que sempre que os três viajavam, o mais velho iniciava uma briga. Porém, aquela última briga entre eles tinha sido a pior de todas, tanto que o Uchiha se culpava pelas palavras proferidas.

Enquanto soluçava, abraçou a carta. Itachi era um grande idiota, o maior de todos. Cuidou dele até depois de ter feito a passagem para o outro lado.

– Nii-san, eu sinto tanto a sua falta! Eu prometo que vou ser um bom garoto, que terei uma boa vida e que você se orgulhará de mim. – Respirando fundo, o mais novo deixou que as emoções tomassem conta de si. A culpa começava a se dissipar e, mesmo sabendo que talvez devesse ficar bravo com Itachi, sorriu aliviado. Sua alma realmente precisava de amor. – Vou ser o melhor Uchiha que esse mundo irá conhecer, Nii-san! Tenha fé nisso.

Sasuke tinha certeza que seu aniversário havia adquirido novos significados. Sentia que o peso que carregava em suas costas começava a aliviar. Voltou a ler a carta algumas vezes antes de deitar abraçado com o papel e os presentes dados por seu irmão. Tinha certeza que conseguiria dormir ser ter qualquer pesadelo a partir de agora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata jamais poderia imaginar a cena que estava presenciando. Desde a fatídica conversa com o Uchiha na ONG e depois no colégio, ela jamais imaginou que voltaria a vê-lo ali; ainda mais depois de perceber que o moreno a evitava sempre que podia no colégio.

Os olhos perolados piscaram algumas vezes para constatar que de fato o moreno estava trabalhando no canil do recém resgatado. Tratava-se de um Pitbull salvo de maus tratos, completamente arredio aos voluntários que tentaram chegar perto dele.

Como estava organizando o baile de final de ano teve que se ausentar por algumas semanas do trabalho voluntário, totalmente a contragosto pessoal. A morena até tentou conciliar os dois trabalhos, mas percebeu que não daria conta das responsabilidades completamente e, por considerar isso errado, dedicou-se o máximo que pode à organização para poder voltar à ONG sem qualquer peso na consciência.

Sasuke ficou longe do trabalho por mais ou menos quatro meses. Ela até tinha visto Kakashi indo falar com Kurenai algumas vezes e imaginou que seria sobre o dever que o Uchiha tinha que cumprir, porém, tinha certeza que ele não voltaria mais às dependências da ONG para trabalhar.

Respirou fundo e até pensou em alertá-lo sobre os problemas daquele resgatado, entretanto, percebeu que os dois tinham criado uma conexão.

Pelo jeito, enquanto estava fora, o garoto voltou e estava cumprindo o trabalho voluntário como deveria.

Os voluntários apelidaram o cão de _Amaterasu_, já que o animal não deixava que ninguém chegasse perto dele, nem mesmo Kiba que era conhecido como encantador de cães.

Foi totalmente involuntário o sorriso que brotou nos lábios da garota. Lembrou-se da diretora dizendo que ela encontraria uma inesperada surpresa ao andar pelos canis da ONG.

Quando a Yuuhi disse que acreditava no Uchiha, depois de Hinata ter lhe contado sobre o primeiro dia de trabalho dele, a Hyuuga teve que discordar das palavras da mulher. Mas agora, vendo com seus próprios olhos o jeito como ele tratava o animal, a morena tinha que rever seus conceitos sobre o outro.

Não havia apenas o trabalho mecânico e repetitivo que ele demonstrou na primeira experiência, sem sentimento pelos resgatados. Era evidente o respeito e carinho para com o animal. Talvez o Uchiha tivesse entendido os motivos de todos estarem naquele lugar. Como ela imaginava, o tempo poderia curar as feridas que estavam incrustadas no coração do jovem.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando ela ouviu a risada baixa do amigo atrás de si.

– Olha, seu eu não soubesse da sua paixão por Naruto, depois de vê-la admirando esse saco de merda aí... – O Inuzuka parou ao lado da Hyuuga. Cínico, terminou de falar. – Eu poderia jurar que existe algo a mais entre vocês!

– Você só pode estar gozando com a minha cara, Kiba-kun! – O tom levemente reprovador da morena fez o outro rir novamente. – Eu jamais me interessaria pelo Uchiha-san. Ele não tem nada que me atraia.

– Tem certeza? Todas as garotas o acham lindo de morrer, Hinatinha! – Kiba lhe sorria travesso. – Se Shino não fosse meu grande amor e esse troglodita fosse menos arredio, até eu tentaria algo com ele...

– Vocês dois? Se matariam! Tenho certeza disso. – A Hyuuga mostrou a língua para o amigo. Ela nunca havia pensando em Sasuke daquela forma. O garoto até poderia estar se redimindo, mas isso não queria dizer que ela poderia se apaixonar por ele. – Chega de falar besteira, vamos voltar ao trabalho.

– Eu também acho que nós dois não daríamos certo! – Segurando no braço da amiga, os dois adolescentes começaram a caminhar em direção ao depósito de mantimentos. – Agora, vocês dois tem química, Hinatinha. Escuta o que eu estou te falando.

– Ah, cala boca, Kiba-kun! –A morena socou o ombro do outro. O Inuzuka estava redondamente enganado em sua afirmação, disso ela tinha certeza. – Eu só fiquei impressionada com o cuidado e carinho que ele dedicou ao Amaterasu.

– Pois eu também! Desde quando ele voltou a trabalhar na ONG foi o único que conseguiu domar aquela fera "queimadora" de homens. – Engolindo o orgulho, o jovem terminou de afirmar: – Até me senti desprestigiado ao vê-lo conseguindo o impossível.

– Talvez eles sejam almas complementares, Kiba-kun! – Antes de entrar no depósito a jovem sorriu sincera para o amigo. Tentado reconfortá-lo, ainda mais por conhecer o ego do Inuzuka, terminou de falar: – E você é o melhor de todos aqui, nunca duvide disso!

– Eu sei, só queria que você tivesse consciência disso! – Foi a vez do garoto lhe mostrar a língua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"...__Ontem eu tive esse sonho__  
__Nele encontrava com você__  
__Não sei se sonhava o meu sonho__  
__Ou se o sonho que eu sonhava era seu..."_

– Meu deus, Totoro! Cada vez maior. – Hinata gargalhou ao ver o pequeno cão correndo até o portão. O animal tropeçou algumas vezes, enquanto os demais filhotes ultrapassaram o pequenino. – Se você continuar assim vou ter que chamar Naruto-kun para te pôr na linha.

Ao ouvir a menção sobre o amigo, Sasuke sentiu-se totalmente desconfortável. Depois do seu retorno para o trabalho na ONG, os dois adolescentes passaram há conviver algumas horas juntos. A morena continuou sendo sua supervisora, apesar de já deixá-lo totalmente à vontade para cumprir o trabalho.

Especialmente naquele dia, apenas os dois eram os responsáveis por limpar os canis, já que os demais voluntários tinham sido convocados para participar de um curso.

O trabalho era pesado, mas o Uchiha tinha que reconhecer que era totalmente reconfortante poder cuidar de animais que tinham sofrido tanto até serem resgatados. Foi justamente esse sentimento que fez com que ele decidisse que depois de concluir sua condenação iria continuar trabalhando na ONG, caso a diretora Kurenai autorizasse.

Ele não entendia bem ao certo o motivo do desconforto, já que todos, exceto Naruto, sabiam que a Hyuuga era apaixonada por ele. Tudo bem que ele tinha notado que com o tempo Hinata deixou de corar na presença do loiro e passou a falar menos dele, mas o moreno imaginava que a paixão permanecia intocada.

E Sasuke devia admitir que Hinata era realmente uma pessoa excepcional, como o Uzumaki tinha lhe dito. A Hyuuga foi a voluntária que mais lhe deu apoio desde o retorno na ONG, sendo que o moreno tinha presenciado, sem que os outros dois soubessem, uma discussão entre ela e Kiba, onde a garota o defendia da desconfiança do amigo.

Talvez esse tenha sido o momento onde o Uchiha percebeu que gostaria de ser mais próximo dela; que realmente gostaria de ser considerado seu amigo.

– Vamos Uchiha-san, precisamos terminar logo de limpar os canis. Ainda tenho que resolver alguns problemas na organização do baile de natal. – O sorriso da morena sempre era acolhedor e aquecia o coração do garoto.

Os dois entraram no canil, enquanto Hinata começava a recolher a sujeira que os filhotes tinham aprontado, Sasuke passou a jogar água pelo piso para lavar bem o local.

Outra coisa que Sasuke tinha notado é que palavras, muitas vezes, não eram necessárias entre eles. Estranhamente, os dois se entendiam muito bem no silêncio e isso era interessante para ele. O Uchiha gostava de poder falar pouco, já que Naruto e Sakura sugavam toda sua paciência quando estavam por perto.

Ainda, Hinata era calma e cuidadosa, qualidades que o garoto admirava nela; tanto que ele teve que admitir para si mesmo que passou a reparar ainda mais na jovem depois de conhecê-la melhor. As qualidades da Hyuuga o atraíam magneticamente.

– Falta muita coisa para terminar de organizar o baile, Hyuuga? – Sasuke notou que a pergunta sincera pegou a jovem desprevenida. Eles até passavam muito tempo juntos, mas, geralmente, falavam sobre os afazeres da ONG, pouco tocavam em suas questões pessoais.

Antes de respondê-lo, a garota terminou de juntar os jornais sujos para jogá-los fora.

– O pior é que sim. – Voltando sua atenção para ele, secou a testa com o braço e continuou a falar. O Uchiha notou as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha da morena e sorriu de canto. – Como você sabe, nossos colegas não se interessaram em nos ajudar. E por isso o pessoal do grêmio está se desdobrando para conseguir arrumar tudo a tempo, só que o trabalho na ONG acaba interferindo nos meus e nos horários do Kiba-kun.

– Notei que você está sobrecarrega; esses dias até deu comida em dobro para os filhotes. – As bochechas da Hyuuga ficaram ainda mais vermelhas e Sasuke riu baixo.

– Esse dia foi horrível! Não ria, Uchiha-san. – O garoto conteve sua risada, apesar de ver Hinata rindo também. O sol bateu no rosto da jovem iluminando-a e Sasuke engoliu em seco ao reparar na beleza única dela. –Eu irei dar conta de tudo, não posso deixar a diretora Kurenai na mão.

– Você gosta muito de trabalhar aqui, não é?

– Eu amo! – Sasuke viu quando Hinata caminhou até ele. Por um segundo achou que a jovem estava aproximando-se dele para tocá-lo, mas ela apenas pegou a vassoura que estava encostada na parede. Sem que ela percebesse, balançou a cabeça para espantar de sua mente a expectativa de tê-la mais perto. – Minha mãe ajudou a criar esse projeto, ele foi idealizado por ela e pela diretora. Posso dizer que a minha devoção à ONG vem de família.

O moreno notou que não havia qualquer resquício de tristeza na frase da garota, totalmente diferente do que ele sentia ao pensar nos familiares mortos. Todos na cidade conheciam a história dos Hyuugas, já que a família era extremamente importante e Hinata era filha do juiz de Konoha.

– Cuidar dos animais e da ONG é a minha forma de demonstrar todo o meu amor por minha mãe. – Novamente o sorriso que ele tanto amava estava desenhado nos lábios da morena. – Sabe, eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa, Uchiha-san... – O garoto permaneceu em silêncio esperando que ela terminasse de falar: – Você poderia parar de me chamar de Hyuuga? É que o meu pai me chama assim quando está bravo e eu sempre penso nele quando te escutando me chamando pelo sobrenome.

– Então, como eu devo chamá-la? Nerd perfeitinha?! – O revirar de olhos não passou despercebido pelo jovem. Mais um sorriso de canto brotou nos lábios do Uchiha.

– Oh não, já basta você ter dito isso naquela discussão que tivemos no colégio! – Agora foi a vez de Sasuke saber que estava corado, já que suas bochechas queimaram depois de ouvir a afirmação da outra. – Me chame apenas de Hinata, por favor?!

– Sobre aquele dia, há algum tempo quero te pedir desculpas, Hinata! – O espanto no rosto de Hinata foi hilariante para o outro. – Fui um idiota sem precedentes e sei reconhecer meus erros.

– Está tudo bem! São águas passadas, Uchiha-san. – Um novo sorriso para que Sasuke memorizasse, tarefa que ele tinha se habituado a fazer ao começar a conviver tanto com a Hyuuga.

– Só irei ter certeza disso quando você passar a me chamar de Sasuke?! – Ali estavam novamente as bochechas vermelhas, mas diferente de antes, também havia vermelhidão por todo o rosto e pescoço da jovem.

– Mas, mas nem mesmo Naruto-kun te chama assim, Uchi... – A Hyuuga parou de falar ao perceber o olhar reprovador que o moreno lhe lançou. – Sa-Sasuke.

Os orbes perolados o olhavam com desconfiança. Sasuke revirou os olhos e caminhou até a jovem. Calmamente aproximou-se dela e estendeu sua mão direita para que a garota a apertasse.

– Eu sei, mas estou te pedindo para me tratar como você acabou de me pedir, Hinata. – Demorou alguns segundos para que a morena processasse a informação. Sorrindo envergonhada, a Hyuuga apertou-lhe a mã tinha certeza que Hinata não tinha se dado conta que também tinha pedido para ser chamada de uma forma tão intima e informal.

– Está certo, Sasuke!

– Hinata, eu vou cobrir o seu trabalho na ONG, tá bem? – Mais um olhar de espanto da morena e um revirar de olhos do garoto. – Qual é?! Não é isso que amigos fazem?!

A Hyuuga o respondeu depois de engolir em seco:

– Amigos?

– É, somos amigos, não somos?

– Ah, claro. – Se Sasuke não soubesse da paixão de Hinata pelo Uzumaki, seu coração o faria acreditar que havia descontentamento nas palavras da morena. Porém, ele afastou esse pensamento, não poderia imaginar coisas que ele nem ao menos sabia que queria imaginar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba, mesmo que a contragosto, sorriu ao perceber todo o entrosamento existente entre Hinata e Sasuke. Há tempos atrás, quando ele falou para a amiga que achava que os dois poderiam ficar juntos, não imaginou que efetivamente isso iria acontecer. Claro que nenhum dos dois, ainda, tinha notado o que seus corações queriam.

A Hyuuga, vez ou outra, falava de Naruto romanticamente para o amigo, só que o Inuzuka tinha percebido que não existia mais o fogo da paixão nos olhos dela. E Sasuke, bem, ele era orgulhoso demais para admitir o interesse em alguém que, supostamente, não estava lhe dando bola. Porém, o melhor amigo de Hinata via claramente o quanto os dois estavam próximos e como as bochechas dela ficavam vermelhinhas quando falava do Uchiha e, bem por isso, decidiu que daria um empurrão para as coisas acontecerem.

Antes da reunião dos voluntários naquele dia sobre o problema emergencial da ONG do sumiço dos bens mais caros do local, o garoto marcou uma saída com o namorado e os dois pombinhos para o cinema. Também escolheu um filme de terror, sem contar para a amiga, para apimentar as coisas.

Ele ainda tinha vários pés atrás com o Uchiha, tanto que havia discutido algumas vezes com Hinata, mas se ela queria dar credibilidade ao garoto problema, quem era ele para interferir no sentimento dos outros?

– Mas, mas Kiba-kun é um filme de terror! –O moreno riu ao ver os olhos arregalados da amiga quando lhe entregou os ingressos da sessão. Alguns poderiam achar que ele estava sendo ingrato ou mau com Hinata, mas tudo estava tão bem arquitetado que iria dar certo.

– Eu tentei demovê-lo dessa escolha, Hinata. – Kiba crispou os lábios ao ouvir as palavras do namorado. Shino sabia muito bem qual era o plano dele e, mesmo assim, tirou o corpo fora. Pelo jeito, estava namorando um belo de um traidor. – Não me olhe assim, meu bem.

– E você quer que eu te olhe como, seu tratante?! – O garoto teve que conter o riso ao ver as sobrancelhas do Aburame se juntarem reticentes. – Calma, Hinatinha. Esse filme não é tão assustador, segundo a crítica, e, caso você tenha medo, pode segurar na mão do Uchiha.

A coloração vermelha tomou conta de todo o rosto da garota. Kiba tinha certeza que a Hyuuga queria matá-lo naquele momento. Riu novamente, pegou na mão do namorado e começou a caminhar em direção à sala do cinema, já que a sessão iria começar.

Viu pelo canto dos olhos que Hinata e Sasuke ficaram parados no mesmo lugar. Sorriu vitorioso ao ver o sorriso de canto que estava desenhado nos lábios do Uchiha. Teve a certeza de que mais alguém estava pensando em aproveitar a situação para mudar as coisas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Demorou um pouco para que Sasuke tivesse certeza do que sentia, mas teve que admitir que além de respeito e admiração pela Hyuuga acabou se apaixonando por ela.

Cada segundo vivido com Hinata foi essencial para que esse sentimento nascesse em seu coração. Claro que a carta do seu irmão mudou o sentido de sua vida e foi a última peça para conseguir abrir-se para o amor. Ele já tinha ficado com outras meninas, porém, nunca havia se apaixonado.

Sasuke acreditava que era incapaz de amar alguém de verdade até conhecer a morena. Todos os pequenos detalhes dela o encantavam e, quando ele se tocou, já era tarde demais, estava perdidamente envolvido pelo sentimento que nasceu em seu coração.

Isso acabou atrapalhando sua amizade com Naruto, pois ele acreditava que Hinata continuava apaixonada pelo idiota loiro. Quando confidenciou seus sentimentos para Kakashi acabou recebendo um conselho que ele jamais imaginou. Ouviu do tutor que ele deveria lutar pelo sentimento que nutria, eis que uma vida de arrependimentos por não ter vivido um amor era muito mais dura que saber que ao menos houve uma tentativa.

E foi justamente as palavras do Hatake que deram coragem para que ele começasse a se aproximar ainda mais de Hinata.

Agora eles estavam ali na frente do cinema, sendo que Sasuke estava completamente apreensivo com a decisão da morena. Se ela desistisse de assistir o filme seria um enorme recado de que talvez não tivesse interesse de estar ao lado dele.

– Sasuke, me desculpe por isso, mas eu... – O Uchiha engoliu em seco enquanto esperava ela continuar a falar com a voz levemente esganiçada. – Só vou conseguir assistir o filme se realmente segurar na sua mão. – Havia vergonha e medo desenhado nas pérolas da garota. O moreno sorriu pequeno, existia esperança. – Eu tenho muito medo de filmes de terror e Kiba fez questão de pegar cadeiras separadas!

– Tudo bem, Hinata. Você pode segurar a minha mão o filme inteiro, se quiser. – O sorriso infantil lançado pela jovem atingiu em cheio o coração do moreno. Sasuke não sabia que era possível apaixonar-se ainda mais por ela. Estendendo a mão para a garota, sorriu de canto. – Vamos?

– Ah, claro. – Rapidamente Hinata segurou a mão que lhe foi estendida. As bochechas vermelhas tornaram-se rotina entre eles. Sussurrante a garota terminou de falar ao pé do ouvido do outro. – Obrigada por ser tão gentil, Sasuke.

No mesmo tom e como um tiro no escuro, o Uchiha decidiu respondê-la e entregar parte do que sentia, a fim de mudar a situação deles:

– Só você merece minha gentileza, Hinata.

Os olhos negros observaram analiticamente as reações da Hyuuga. Foi impossível para ele conter o sorriso de vitória ao ver a garota abrindo a boca em um perfeito "o", sorrir-lhe com carinho e pousar a cabeça em seu braço direito.

Realmente, como Kakashi havia lhe dito, a sensação de ter lutado por seu sentimento era reconfortante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Os dias da Hyuuga estavam realmente corridos, perto do final do ano tanto o trabalho na ONG como os preparativos do grande baile estavam enlouquecendo-a. Hinata desdobrava-se em mil para dar conta de todos os seus afazeres, além de continuar a tirar ótimas notas.

O tempo realmente confirmou as suspeitas da jovem. Sasuke era um dos mais dedicados voluntários da ONG, sendo que os animais o adoravam tanto quanto Kiba. Os dois, em silêncio, concorriam pelo título de encantador de cães; uma disputa realmente engraçada para ela.

Como a garota precisava dedicar-se mais à organização final da festa do colégio, passou a deixar que Sasuke tomasse conta das responsabilidades dele e da dela quando o moreno disse que poderia cobri-la na ONG.

Claro que, em um primeiro momento, se sentiu mal, pois acabou o sobrecarregando. Contudo, o Uchiha insistiu em fazer o trabalho dos dois e Hinata teve que ceder quando ficou impossível cuidar das duas responsabilidades adequadamente.

Faltava muito pouco para o moreno terminar de cumprir sua obrigação, a qual ela nunca soube a origem. Mas, havia uma grande certeza no coração da Hyuuga, o Uchiha não deixaria de frequentar a ONG após o fim do trabalho obrigatório, ainda mais depois de saber que ele tinha adotado Amaterasu – e mantido o nome dado ao cachorro.

Especialmente naquele dia, Hinata conseguiu um tempo para passar na ONG e dar uma olhada nos animais; sentia tanta falta de estar com os cães e gatos que precisava vê-los rapidamente.

Já era fim de tarde quando chegou ao local. Kiba havia lhe dito que Sasuke seria o responsável por fechar a ONG naquele dia, assim, correu para conseguir entrar e ver os peludos antes dele partir.

Ao entrar no local, estranhou ao ouvir os cães latindo freneticamente. Aquele comportamento acontecia apenas quando estranhos estavam visitando as dependências da ONG para conhecer o trabalho ou animais para adoção.

Hinata conferiu os canis para ver se encontrava algum desconhecido, mas não viu ninguém por ali. Caminhou até a diretoria e se assustou ao ver o corredor preenchido pelos membros da gangue mais famosa da cidade.

A Akatsuki era um grupo de delinquentes que apenas badernava por toda Konoha, sendo que seu pai, o juiz da cidade, já tinha condenado alguns integrantes por terem cometido crimes.

Justamente por esse histórico, é que os outros voluntários não deram qualquer crédito ao Uchiha quando ele começou a trabalhar na ONG. Todos em Konoha sabiam que ele estava metido com os desajustados da Akatsuki, mas ela tinha acredito quando o próprio Sasuke lhe contou que havia se afastado completamente deles depois que retornou definitivamente para a ONG.

Então, que merda eles estavam fazendo ali?

Antes que os integrantes da gangue a vissem, já que alguns começavam a sair de dentro da sala da diretora, a morena se escondeu na sala de limpeza.

– Essa é só a primeira parte da sua tarefa, Uchiha! – Hinata não soube distinguir quem falava. Permaneceu em completo silêncio para ouvir o que eles conversavam. – Logo mais iremos voltar aqui e você vai nos entregar mais algumas coisas, entendeu?!

A Hyuuga teve que segurar a respiração ao ouvir as palavras do outro. Sasuke estava os ajudando a roubar coisas da ONG? Era ele o responsável pelo sumiço dos itens de maior valor na última semana? Como ele poderia ser capaz de fazer algo tão cruel?! Ainda mais depois de participar da última reunião e ouvir sobre os problemas que a instituição vinha enfrentando pelo sumiço dos pertences.

Um turbilhão de sentimentos tomou conta da garota. Ela realmente tinha acreditado na mudança dele; acreditava na boa pessoa que estava escondida atrás da carapaça de Uchiha cruel e sem sentimentos. Como pode ser tão boba? Chegou ao ponto de aprender a amar aquele mentiroso sem escrúpulos! Sentia-se amargamente traída.

Completamente derrotada, segurou o choro. Pensou em todos que acreditavam nele, desde Kakashi até Kurenai, Sakura, Naruto e nela mesma. Depois que os delinquentes fossem embora, ela iria conversar com aquele duas caras, iria obrigá-lo a contar toda a verdade para a diretora eir embora da ONG e da vida dela.

Hinata saiu de dentro do esconderijo quando notou que estava sozinha no local. A raiva borbulhava por suas veias e ela só conseguia pensar que queria quebrar a cara de Sasuke em mil pedaços, justo ela, uma das pessoas mais pacifistas que existia naquela cidade.

A jovem pode ver o espanto nos olhos do moreno quando ele a viu parada no meio da sala da diretora. Pelo jeito, ele tinha voltado ali apenas para tentar apagar os vestígios de seu crime e terminar de trancar a ONG.

Ela tinha certeza que sua irritação era evidente, pois o jovem deu dois passos para trás quando ela caminhou até ele.

Hinata não deu tempo para Sasuke fazer qualquer coisa, seus reflexos foram mais rápido que os pensamentos e ela lhe deu um belo tapa no rosto.

– Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de nos roubar, Sasuke! Nós praticamente não temos dinheiro, tudo aqui veio de doação e você, mesmo sabendo disso, nos roubou! – A morena sentia o corpo tremer. Mesmo que quisesse controlar, sua voz lançou-se ao mundo algumas oitavas mais alto que o normal. – Você não tem nenhum caráter? Não tem honra?

A Hyuuga respirava cada vez mais rápido. Sentia as lágrimas vertendo de seu rosto, era um choro repleto de fúria e descontentamento. Para que não voasse novamente sobre o moreno, Hinata começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

Notou que ele permanecia em silêncio, com o rosto virado pelo tapa dado. Agora, começando a pensar melhor, a morena sentia-se arrependida de tê-lo agredido. Sabia que a violência jamais seria a solução para resolver qualquer conflito, mas sua ação foi mais forte que sua razão.

Aquele era o lugar que Hinata mais adorava no mundo todo. Era a ONG criada por sua mãe e Kurenai, ela dedicava os dias ao local por amar os animais, mas também por sentir que devia isso à memória da mãe. E saber que alguém estava afetando o trabalho duro de todos era algo que lhe tirava do prumo.

– Você vai contar tudo para a diretora amanhã? E também vai sumir daqui! – A jovem voltou a caminhar até o garoto. Viu quando os olhos negros pousaram sobre sua figura e diferente do que imaginava, percebeu muita dor desenhada ali. – Não adianta me olhar desse jeito, não há motivos que justifiquem o que você vem fazendo, Sasuke!

– Eu não posso, Hinata! Preciso terminar meu trabalho obrigatório, falta apenas uma semana. – Era isso, o Uchiha pensava apenas em si. Aquele olhar não era verdadeiro, era outra mentira contada por ele. Antes que ela disse qualquer coisa, o garoto terminou de falar: – Se eu não cumprir, irei para uma instituição de menores infratores e eu realmente não quero esse registro na minha ficha.

– Sasuke, escuta o que você está falando? Tudo se resume a você! O que você quer sempre é o mais importante?! Mesmo que outros sejam prejudicados. – Hinata cerrou os punhos. Respirou fundo novamente, se tivesse o poder de encontrar todos os pontos vitais do outro, iria fechá-los imediatamente. – Nosso trabalho depende da benevolência de terceiros. Agora, imagina se souberem que a ONG está sustentando o crime da cidade? Quem vai nos ajudar!

– Eu não estou sustentando eles. Me escuta, por favor! – O garoto a segurou pelos ombros e a obrigou a ouvi-lo. –Antes de começar a trabalhar de verdade aqui, eu estava dentro dessa gangue, como te contei. Só que tudo mudou, eu amo esse lugar assim como você!

– Então, por que fez isso? Por qual motivo me traiu dessa forma, Sasuke? – Hinata voltou a chorar, dessa vez triste ao constatar que não poderia mais confiar no Uchiha. – Nós te recebemos da melhor forma. Eu acreditei na sua mudança, me apaixonei por você!

A morena não imaginou que iria se confessar dessa forma para o outro. As palavras voaram de sua boca como flechas repletas de verdade. Doía saber que seu amor de adolescência tinha a traído da forma mais ardil e deprimente. Os olhos negros a olhavam espantados, o rosto do garoto mostrava a surpresa por ouvir o que ela tinha dito.

– Eu também aprendi a te amar, Hinata. E você pode continuar acreditando em mim. Eu realmente mudei. – Os braços do jovem a entrelaçaram fazendo com que o rosto da morena repousasse no seu peito. – No dia do meu aniversário, eu recebi um presente do meu falecido irmão e isso me transformou, junto com esse lugar e você.

A morena afastou-se do Uchiha. Há algum tempo sonhava em ouvir aquelas palavras, mas agora, depois do que viu, não era capaz de acreditar no que o garoto lhe dizia. Que espécie de amor era aquele que apenas fazia sofrer?

– Eles me obrigaram a entregar os itens de maior valor da ONG, caso contrário, iriam depredar todo o espaço, machucar os animais e eu sei que fariam! – O moreno tentou tocá-la novamente, só que ela impediu o contato ao se afastar ainda mais. – Não conte nada, por favor, Hinata!

Novamente a Hyuuga viu algo que jamais imaginaria presenciar. Sasuke a olhava envergonhado. Ela sentia a verdade nas palavras dele, seu coração lhe dizia que ele estava sendo sincero, mas sua razão gritava para que se afastasse. Hinata não sabia quem ouvir.

– Eu não sei! Isso não é certo, preciso contar a Kurenai o que aconteceu aqui, Uchiha-san. – A garota percebeu que o jovem estranhou a mudança no tratamento. A Hyuuga sabia que não poderia continuar tratando-o como antes depois de perder a confiança nele. – E nunca mais fale comigo!

Os dois terminaram de fechar a ONG e foram embora, cada um para sua casa. Sasuke até tentou conversar com a morena, mas o silêncio ensurdecedor predominava entre eles e ela só foi capaz de lhe dar as costas.

Hinata sentia o mundo girar freneticamente. Não sabia realmente o que fazer. Será que ela nunca conheceu o verdadeiro Uchiha Sasuke? Por quem ela acabou se apaixonando?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke não foi capaz de fechar os olhos naquela noite. Sentia-se a pior das criaturas, realmente tinha feito tudo errado. Deveria ter contado para Kakashi e Kurenai as ameaças que recebeu, mas foi fraco, teve medo de ninguém acreditar em suas palavras.

Em meio ao desastre do dia anterior tinha ouvido a confissão que sonhava ouvir. A Hyuuga o amava e ele foi capaz de estragar tudo por pavor de perder o pouco que tinha. Que grande covarde ele era, Itachi, com toda razão, deveria estar decepcionado com ele.

Ao chegar ao colégio, buscou encontrar Hinata por todo o lugar, porém, não viu a figura da morena naquele dia. Talvez a Hyuuga tivesse passado a manhã toda com a diretora da ONG para lhe contar o ocorrido.

Agora que tudo estava dando certo, que as coisas estavam se ajeitando e ele tinha criado coragem para confessar seus sentimentos, o mundo decidiu lhe pregar a pior das peças. Era isso, ele tinha perdido a chance de ser uma pessoa melhor e de estar ao lado da garota que amava.

No intervalo das aulas, os olhos negros fitaram o Inuzuka. Imediatamente Sasuke foi até ele. O moreno viu quando o outro cerrou os olhos e punhos ao vê-lo.

– Você é podre, Uchiha. – Kiba vociferou contra ele assim que o garoto parou a sua frente. – O mais baixo dos seres humanos! Espero que essa última semana passe voando, senão, não serei capaz de me controlar.

O jovem não precisou de muito para entender que o garoto sabia o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Era óbvio que Hinata contaria para o Inuzuka, os dois eram unha e carne, confidentes de infância e viviam juntos. Engoliu em seco e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa o outro jogou outras palavras contra ele:

– Você nunca mais vai colocar os pés na ONG depois dessa semana! – Sasuke acompanhou com o olhar a aproximação de Kiba. Sentiu quando o garoto o segurou pelo colarinho do uniforme e mordaz terminou de falar: – E não ouse dirigir qualquer palavra a Hinata aqui no colégio? Está me ouvindo! A sua sorte é que ela te ama e decidiu assumir a culpa por ter, acidentalmente, destrancado a ONG ontem.

– Como é?! –Sasuke espantou-se com as palavras do outro. O que Hinata realmente tinha dito à diretora?!

– É isso que você ouviu! – O Inuzuka aproximou-se ainda mais do Uchiha. Apenas um palmo de distância existia entre eles. – Ela disse que passou na ONG depois que você saiu para ver os animais e que acabou esquecendo o lugar aberto, sendo que sumiram coisas ontem, não é mesmo?

Os orbes de Sasuke arregalaram-se e ele só conseguiu permanecer em silêncio esperando que o outro falasse.

– Só que a Hinata não passava pela ONG há dias e ela não sabia que a diretora instalou câmeras de segurança pelo lugar, já que não é de hoje que estamos sendo roubados. – A boca do moreno abriu-se surpresa. – Está tudo gravado lá e Kurenai ficou completamente decepcionada com a mentira da Hinata, tanto que pediu para que ela se afastasse do trabalho até que as coisas voltassem ao normal!

– Ela mentiu para me proteger?! – O peso que Sasuke tinha deixado de lado meses atrás voltou multiplicado sobre suas costas. Ele não merecia o amor da Hyuuga.

– Sim! Ela mentiu por você, mesmo depois de que a diretora lhe mostrou as filmagens. Você vai terminar seu trabalho obrigatório e ela não poderá voltar para ONG,sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Tem noção de como isso é injusto? – Kiba soltou o outro e antes de sair afirmou duro: – Eu me arrependo amargamente de ter te ajudado a ficar mais perto dela, mas pode ter certeza que serei bem melhor em te manter afastado da Hinata.

O Uchiha olhava aturdido para as costas do outro. O Inuzuka marchava para a sala de aula, enquanto ele só era capaz de manter-se parado no lugar. Sasuke apenas conseguia pensar em quanta dor ele ainda seria capaz de causar na pessoa que lhe era mais importante naquele momento...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quando Kurenai o chamou para conversar, na companhia de Kakashi, Sasuke foi sincero e lhes contou tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele pediu para que a diretora chamasse Hinata de volta ao trabalho na ONG e que informasse o delito dele no processo, Kiba estava certo ao afirmar que era injusto ele continuar lá.

Porém, a diretora decidiu que, por ora, não iria relatar o que o garoto tinha feito no processo do Uchiha. A Yuuhi e o Hatake pediram para que ele se retirasse da sala para que os dois conversassem em particular.O fim da conversa com os adultos serviu apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais angustiado.

A semana passou lentamente para ele. Depois do sermão pela escolha estúpida, Kakashi não tinha lhe dito o que a diretora da ONG havia realmente decidido fazer, então, ele permaneceu no escuro cumprindo sua obrigação da melhor forma possível.

Hinata tinha voltado a frequentar o colégio, sendo que, em um primeiro momento, o Uchiha tentou falar com ela, mas foi afastado pelo Inuzuka e o Aburame. Vencido, o moreno passou apenas a acompanhá-la com o olhar quando era possível.

Estava evidente no rosto da jovem sua tristeza por ter sido afastada da ONG. Os olhos perolados já não brilhavam tanto e a Hyuuga não sorria com tanta frequência.

Sasuke não suportava mais viver com a culpa de seus atos e decidiu resolver toda aquela situação. Esperou Kakashi ir dormir, deixou um bilhete na mesa da cozinha e sem autorização do grisalho pegou as chaves do carro dele. Iria até o galpão que a Akatsuki usava para guardar os produtos de seus crimes para reaver os itens que tinham sido roubados da ONG.

Observou atentamente se existia alguma movimentação no local e quando constatou que ninguém estava ali, utilizou-se dos conhecimentos adquiridos com os antigos companheiros de crime para abrir o portão e a porta do barracão. Começou a procurar pelos itens que tinha ajudado a retirar da ONG, logo encontrou alguns e viu que outros já tinham sido passados para frente.

Estava tão concentrado em sua missão que não foi capaz de ouvir a chegada de alguns integrantes da gangue. Só teve noção de que estava sendo observado quando ouviu Deidara gargalhar atrás de si.

– Então esse rato decidiu que iria nos trair? – O loiro caminhou com os outros dois companheiros até o moreno. Rapidamente, ajudado pelos demais, imobilizou o Uchiha. – Você é idiota demais, Sasuke! Um bosta de marca maior.

– Fui um imbecil de me envolver com vocês, isso sim! – Tentando se desvencilhar da mão dos delinquentes, o Uchiha terminou de falar: – Vou levar tudo o que vocês pegaram da ONG e irei contar todos os podres dessa gangue para as autoridades.

Hidan apertou ainda mais a chave de braço que dava no moreno e afirmou sarcástico:

– Acha mesmo que pode nos ameaçar?! Nós vamos acabar com sua raça, seu merdinha. – Sasuke não conseguiu conter o urro de dor ao sentir o membro sendo apertado daquela forma, tinha certeza que logo iria ter o braço quebrado. – Começando por esse rosto que faz as garotas delirarem. Vamos lá, Kakuzu!

O soco chegou mais rápido que o moreno imaginava. Sentia golpes sendo deferidos por todo o seu rosto e tórax. O sangue também não demorou a começar a escorrer por sua face.

Sasuke já estava completamente aturdido quando cuspiu dois dentes e teve certeza que umas duas ou três costelas tinham sido quebradas. Ele já estava jogado no chão quando o primeiro chute foi dado em suas costas.

O moreno só consiga pensar no tamanho do descontentamento de Itachi. Ele havia prometido ter uma boa vida com amigos de verdade e um amor, mas tinha falhado miseravelmente. Talvez ele merecesse efetivamente morrer depois da grande besteira que tinha feito; a ONG e seus integrantes não mereciam perder a credibilidade por ele ter sido fraco e medroso; e Hinata realmente não merecia amar um babaca egoísta.

Delirando, o jovem esperou o último golpe que não chegou. Os olhos estavam completamente inchados e a visão prejudicada pelo tanto de sangue que escorria pelo rosto, porém, mesmo assim, ele conseguiu ver algumassombras de pessoas invadindo o lugar e prendendo os integrantes da Akatsuki.

O Uchiha imaginou que Itachi tinha interferido em sua vida novamente, impedindo que ele quebrasse a promessa que havia feito de viver. Apenas isso seria capaz de explicar o que estava acontecendo neste momento.

Antes de desmaiar sentiu que estava sendo resgatado por paramédicos. Seu último pensamento foi de que queria que os objetos que tinha ido buscar fossem entregues na ONG e que Hinata o perdoasse por ter sido tão estúpido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_...Um sonho dentro de um sonho__  
__E eu ainda nem sei se acordei__  
__Desse sonho quero imagem e som__  
__Pra saber o que foi que aconteceu..."_

Foi preciso três semanas inteiras para que ele conseguisse se recuperar, pois efetivamente duas costelas tinham sido quebradas e perfurado o pulmão esquerdo do Uchiha. Além disso, o jovem quase perdeu a visão do olho direito, sendo necessária a realização de cirurgias de emergência para colocar tudo no lugar.

Quando estava se recuperando, descobriu que o carro do Hatake tinha um GPS integrado a uma empresa de segurança que constatou o advogado ao perceber a movimentação do veículo por lugares que ele nunca tinha frequentado. Depois disso, o tutor encontrou o bilhete do garoto e acionou a polícia para salvá-lo de uma eventual enrascada.

Todos os integrantes da Akatsuki foram acusados pelos crimes que cometeram e tiveram sua prisão decretada, ainda mais depois que Sasuke contou tudo o que sabia sobre a gangue. O moreno assumiu os seus atos e teve sua condenação suspensa pelo bom comportamento no cumprimento da obrigação anterior e pela delação dos delitos dos demais, porém, caso ele pisasse fora da linha, iria imediatamente cumprir a pena em uma instituição para menores infratores.

A maioria dos bens da ONG foram localizados e devolvidos. A diretora Kurenai foi ao hospital agradecê-lo por ter contado a verdade aos policiais e assumido sua culpa, mas lhe deu um belo sermão pela irresponsabilidade de ter arriscado a própria vida para tentar reaver os itens da ONG. Ela também o convidou a continuar como voluntário no local, pedido prontamente recusado pelo Uchiha.

O garoto queria muito continuar o trabalho, mas sabia que aquele lugar era o bálsamo para a alma de Hinata e ele não tinha qualquer direito de continuar lá depois de tudo o que tinha feito.

Sasuke teve sorte de se recuperar a tempo de fazer as provas de final de ano e de participar do baile de natal. Claro que ele não queria ir ao baile, principalmente por ter que ver Hinata acompanhada de outra pessoa, mas era obrigatório aos alunos e Kakashi o impediu de faltar.

A decoração do ginásio do colégio estava impecável como ele imaginou que estaria. A Hyuuga não brincava em serviço e quando assumia algo era para entregar o melhor que poderia fazer.

Os olhos negros fitavam entediados os alunos interagindo no baile. Permanecia sentado em uma mesa no canto do local, sendo que o tutor e a diretora da ONG estavam ao seu lado; eles tinham ido junto para garantir que o Uchiha não fugiria.

O moreno foi obrigado a segurar a respiração quando viu Hinata entrar no ginásio. Ela estava absolutamente linda.

O cabelo estava preso no lado esquerdo da cabeça com cachos na ponta; o vestido longo de alça era vermelho brilhante e deixava os braços amostra; a maquiagem que ela usava era clara e leve como sua alma. Porém, o que mais chamou a atenção do Uchiha foi o brilho nos olhos e o sorriso acolhedor da morena.

Sasuke desejou levantar-se e ir até ela, seu coração implorava por tocá-la; queria abraçá-la, apertá-la e beijá-la. Mostrar a todos o como ela era importante e amada por ele. No entanto, nada fez. Permaneceu olhando-a embasbacado com a perfeição que emanava da Hyuuga.

Respirou aliviado e sorriu de canto quando constatou que a jovem chegou acompanhada por Kiba e Shino. Por ora, não estava sendo obrigado a vê-la com outra pessoa.

Os olhos negros continuaram a acompanhar os movimentos da garota e não deixaram de fitá-la um segundo sequer, nem quando a perolada o olhou.

Ele imaginou que ela o fitaria com raiva ou desgosto, mas pode ver o alívio desenhado nos orbes dela e sorriu sincero para a jovem. Foi acordado de seus devaneios pela voz da Yuuhi. Calmamente a diretora lhe revelou a informação que mudaria seu destino completamente:

– Enquanto você ficou internado, Hinata foi te visitar todos os dias. – O moreno fitou atentamente a mulher. Respirou rapidamente esperando ela continuar a falar: – Ela sempre esperava você dormir para ficar ao seu lado e só ia embora quando notava que você estava acordando.

Outra certeza acertou o Uchiha em cheio. A primeira semana de recuperação o garoto passou em como induzido, posteriormente, ele pode ficar acordado para se recuperar. Entretanto, em todos os momentos em que estava dormindo, até mesmo em coma, ele sentia que alguém segurava sua mão. Então, o calor era real e pertencia a Hyuuga.

Não foi preciso mais que isso para que ele levantasse da mesa, caminhasse rápido até a morena e a retirasse dos braços de Naruto. Tudo bem que eles estavam dançando, mas Sasuke não conseguiria esperar mais um minuto para poder tê-la para si.

Sorriu travesso ao ver o olhar assustado da morena e ao ouvir a reclamação do amigo. O Uzumaki tinha tido sua chance tempos atrás, agora era a sua vez e ele não iria desperdiçar essa última oportunidade.

O moreno passou o braço direito pela cintura da garota e estendeu a mão esquerda. Engoliu em seco e perguntou reticente:

– Preciso saber se ainda posso continuar segurando sua mão quando você sentir medo, Hinata? – Sasuke teve certeza que o tempo parou depois que ele falou.

Hinata demorou alguns milésimos de segundo para processar a pergunta do outro. Sentiu o rosto queimar ao imaginar que todos estavam olhando para os dois.

Ponderou tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele ano e percebeu que não teria a capacidade de ficar longe de Sasuke, ainda mais depois de ter quase o perdido efetivamente. Claro que iria lhe falar boas coisas pela atitude burra e irresponsável dele, mas agora, decidiu apenas ouvir seu coração e ficar ao lado do garoto que amava.

Sorriu acolhedora, enlaçou o pescoço do moreno e pousou sua mão sobre a dele.

– Só você é capaz de afastar os meus medos, Sasuke! – A morena sentiu as lágrimas no canto dos olhos ao vê-lo sorrir abertamente.

O garoto acabou com a distância entre os dois e beijo-a apaixonado.

Os dois ouviram os gritos e palmas dos amigos e colegas de colégio. Hinata escondeu o rosto no peito do moreno e Sasuke olhou sério para os outros, iria defender sua garota de qualquer pessoa.

Ao fim da noite, enquanto os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo bosque da cidade, Hinata soube que Kurenai revelou o segredinho dela e agiu como cúpido dos dois pombinhos.

A morena tinha que admitir que o Uchiha estava impecável no terno preto, sendo que a camisa preta fechava com chave de ouro o figurino dele. Claro que o garoto já tinha tirado o blazer e o colocado sobre seus ombros ao vê-la tremer com o vento frio da noite.

– Você nunca iria contar que me visitou todos os dias no hospital, Hinata? – O garoto obrigou a jovem a parar ao lado do lago quando a questionou. – Isso é muito cruel de sua parte, nerd perfeitinha...

Hinata gargalhou ao ouvir o apelido. Algumas coisas não mudavam mesmo e ela gostou de ter certeza disso.

– Não me perdoaria se você... – Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha só de lembrar o pavor de perder o Uchiha. Engolindo em seco, continuou baixo: – Tivesse ido sem saber o quanto eu te amava, Sasuke!

– Sabe, você poderia ter me dito isso enquanto eu estava acordado. – Sasuke riu do revirar de olhos da garota. Aproximou-se dela e a abraçou; sentiu os braços de Hinata pousarem em seu pescoço. – Isso não importa mais... Eu estou aqui e ficarei ao seu lado por muito tempo.

– Ah é?! Você tem certeza dessas palavras, Uchiha-san? – Hinata riu da cara de desgosto dele ao ouvir o tratamento formal. Beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios.

– Claro que tenho e para você ter certeza... – Sasuke fitou diretamente a garota. Tirou a mão esquerda que estava na cintura dela e a colocou sobre o rosto feminino. Acariciou com cuidado as bochechas pequenas. – Quer namorar comigo, Hinata?

Aquele realmente era o sorriso mais bonito que ela tinha lhe dado em todos os dias que estavam juntos. A morena pulou em seu colo e começou a beijar-lhe pelo rosto todo.

– Claro! Claro, Sasuke!

– Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso, só queria que a lua tivesse conhecimento das suas palavras. – As reações da jovem eram hilariantes e Sasuke adorava ver cada uma delas. Hinata começou a lhe estapear e chamá-lo de convencido.

Depois de depositá-la no chão, o moreno a olhou sério. Segurou o rosto da namorada com as duas mãos e sussurrou antes de beijá-la:

– Eu te amo, nerd perfeitinha!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A – **E esse é o fim dessa Oneshot gigante. Kkkk

Pois é, meus amigos! Essa escritora aqui realmente não sabe trabalhar com pequenas metas. Tamo ai para sempre dobrar a meta kkkk.

O grupo perfeitinho no Facebook Curtidores da SasuHina/BR propôs o tradicional amigo secreto de final de ano e eu fui participar por fogo no cu, já que não tinha tempo livre kkkkk.

Usei todos os meus conhecimentos de comédias românticas adolescentes nessa pérola colegial.

Quero muito agradecer a maravilhosa da DevilWishes por ter betado essa pequenina história (kkkk). Tu é meu amorzinho mesmo, princesa! Love U! 3

Eu espero que minha amiga secreta tenha gostado dessa One feita toda para ela e pensada com carinho e amor.

Marcela Siqueira essa SasuHina colegial repleta dos clichês que eu mais amo é toda sua.

E ai, me digam o que acharam dessa belezinha de história, por favor?!

Beijos,

A.S.

p.s: esse recado vai para quem lê Gene X!

Eu não desisti, apenas estou realmente sem tempo para escrever e me dedicar a essa história, mas pretendo terminá-la em 2020.


End file.
